


Small Favors

by terri_testing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terri_testing/pseuds/terri_testing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amos (with his friend Arthur) once did Albus Dumbledore a little favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Favors

Doing favors for your friends.

Amos had told Cedric, “That’s just the way the world works.”

But Ced was—had been—an idealist. “But Dad,” he’d protested, “that could lead to corruption.”

Amos had chuckled at Ced’s earnestness. The boy would learn balance, soon enough.

*

Just another minor exchange of favors, conspiring with Arthur to save Dumbledore’s friend Mad-Eye from being arrested.

Amos had figured, it’d be good to have the headmaster owe him.

*

Amos stared blindly at Ced’s grave.

He’d sent a lunatic escaped Death Eater to Hogwarts.

To kill his boy.

 

As a small favor for a friend.


End file.
